


Rogerina

by Anthea7



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthea7/pseuds/Anthea7
Summary: 命题作文





	Rogerina

不出所料，Roger在走进酒吧的第一时间就收到了陌生男人上下扫视的下流目光和不怀好意的口哨声。性意味过于强烈的暗示甚至让作为旁观者的Brian感到有些不知所措，而金发女孩却没有丝毫不自在，甚至可以说是乐在其中，他撩着一侧的马尾辫在酒吧门口停留了过长的时间，直到确认全场的目光都落在自己身上，才慢悠悠地冲口哨声最响亮的方向抛了个媚眼，越过身边的Brian May走到吧台前。  
Brian跟在他身后，头压得很低。他暗自希望卷发遮住自己的脸，不被熟人认出来。三十分钟前他接受了同事下班后去常去的酒吧喝一杯的邀请，可是并没有想到同事会以当天MV中的造型——衬衫短裙的金发学生妹模样出现在酒吧门口。  
没人敢低估Roger Taylor的吸引力，当他女装打扮的时候也是如此。Roger的第一杯酒也是别的男人买给他的，Brian刚在吧台前坐稳，还没来得及点上自己和Roger的惯例酒单，便有搭讪者上来语气热络地询问漂亮女孩的名字。和Brian相熟的调酒师应着那人的要求将一杯柯梦波丹推到Roger面前，在听到金发女孩用略带沙哑的嗓音轻笑着回答了一句“Rogerina”的时候手轻微颤抖了一下，红色的液体从酒杯中溅出少许，粘在Roger的指尖像是红色半透明的指甲油。Brian坐在一边看着Roger或者说Rogerina不在意地对道歉的调酒师摇摇头，假装意识不到精虫上脑的男人膝盖几乎要贴上自己短裙下露出的大腿，封闭空间里不流通的空气和嘈杂的背景音乐突然让吉他手感到烦躁难耐。也许是调酒师在转身离开前向他投来的责备目光令他摸不着头脑，也许是Roger将他视作空气和别的男人露骨调情的态度令他厌恶，在今晚还滴酒未沾的情况下他就感到心头发热，像是突然烧了一把无名的火。他抢在Roger伸出手要去拿那杯酒的之前握住对方的手腕，仗着身高优势将人扯进自己的怀里。  
“抱歉这位先生，”Brian几乎是咬着牙才做到尽量保留礼貌，“但似乎你还没有注意到她今晚已经有了男伴。”  
说这句话的时候他已经做好了自己同事当面拆台或者被对面男人反驳的心理准备。然而一切是出乎他意料的顺利，想象中的难堪事都没有发生，Roger只是抬起头略微惊异地看了他一眼，意外温顺地呆在他的怀里，对面正准备说些什么的男人看对方这样默认的态度也只好悻悻离开。

剩下的夜晚风平浪静，全酒吧的男人都以为Brian和Roger是一对情侣，就再没有凑上来自讨没趣。Brian也渐渐习惯了和女装打扮的Roger同桌喝酒。不论对面人穿的是裙子裤子，都是他的好友Roger Taylor不是吗？同时他也不得不承认Roger的女装打扮足够赏心悦目，在灯光和酒精的作用下有几个瞬间他几乎要以为自己在和一个真正的女孩约会了，这女孩漂亮又有趣，会是他喜欢的类型。这个疯狂的念头让他甚至喝了比平时更多的酒。他几乎以为这是一个愉快的夜晚，如果不远处调酒师投来责备和疑问的目光没有像尖利的针在他背上扎了一整晚的话。

直到离开前的时候，Roger借故去洗手间，留下Brian一个人靠在吧台边的时候，调酒师才主动过来和Brian说话。  
“Brian，你不能这么做。”在Brian的印象里那个人一直是沉默地调得一手好酒，他从没有想过对方一开口就是责备，更何况他根本不知道自己到底做了什么该被责备的。  
“怎么做？”他拿起剩下的最后一杯酒，遮住自己疑问的挑眉。  
“我知道你喜欢Roger，”对方也皱起眉头，似乎下了狠心才愿意把话挑明，“但是这样对Roger和她都不公平。”  
——“她甚至叫Rogerina。”仿佛叫出这个名字都足够让他真心实意的难过。  
“——咳咳咳。”然而作为听着的Brian被口中的酒和他的话同时呛到，他狼狈地放下酒杯捂住自己剧烈咳嗽的嘴，一时不知道该如何解释。这番话让他惊觉他今夜发生的一切都疯狂又可爱，熟识的朋友认为他喜欢自己最好的同事兼朋友Roger Taylor，又以为自己不能接受这个事实而在和一个和Roger相似的女孩约会，殊不知那女孩正是男扮女装的Roger Taylor本人。  
他爱上Roger和Roger男扮女装，他甚至不知道该解释哪一个。  
而善解人意的朋友不需要他解释，只是安慰地摇摇头，示意他看向已经在酒吧门口等他一起离开的短裙少女，少女百无聊赖地踮着双脚站在那里，黑色丝袜和白色短袜层层包裹的小腿线条看上去美丽又无辜。

“你喜欢Roger没有关系，可是你不能这样对一个无辜女孩。”  
Brian和Roger走进寂静的夜色里，脱离了酒吧的嘈杂喧闹，两人之间也突然变得安静。Brian不想说话，调酒师最后的话还像尚未挥发的酒精在他的脑海里徘徊不去，搅得他的思绪乱糟糟，而Roger点起了一支烟，涂着粉色唇膏的少女嘴唇叼着男士的香烟，带着老茧的粗糙指尖还留着之前溅上的红色酒精，看上去并不协调，却添加了一种游走在两种性别之间的神秘吸引力。Brian看得喉咙发干，乱糟糟的大脑替他问了一个愚蠢问题，问Roger刚才进的是哪一边的洗手间。  
“当然是男厕所。”Roger吐着烟圈回答，他显然也喝了不少，没有注意到身边Brian欲言又止的表情，只是自顾自说着，“有个男人刚看我进来还兴奋地冲我吹口哨，结果看到我撩起裙子就变了脸，骂我变态。”  
“Roger，你不是——”Brian下意识觉得自己该安慰对方。  
然而他忘了Roger Taylor从来不在意这些，他只是满不在乎地笑，“你猜我说什么？”  
“我说，你是嫉妒变态比你漂亮还是比你有料？”  
“这幅打扮有什么错？变态？”穿着女高中生制服的男人说，刻意摆动大腿向身边人展示了一下自己短裙下的姣好曲线，“难道不漂亮吗？”  
“你一直很漂亮。”这句话发自内心，不需要向酒精借取勇气。

 

Brian从浴室出来的时候，Roger正坐在床上脱丝袜，双马尾的金色假发已经被摘掉，Roger本身更短一点的金发乱糟糟地支棱着，短裙大大咧咧地从大腿上掀起，露出光裸的大腿肌肤，黑色丝袜和白色棉袜一起纠缠在右腿的膝盖上。Roger低着头对缠成团的布料皱眉，似乎拿它们毫无办法。  
“Brian，来帮个忙。”  
Brian点点头，喉咙不自觉地抽动。他走过去跪在床边，伸手握住对方的小腿。丝袜光滑细密的触感令他感觉古怪，心没来由地狂跳，手心立刻冒出了密密麻麻一层汗，相信Roger隔着袜子也能感受到，所以他才突然低头看了Brian一眼。Brian低着头不敢面对Roger的脸，他也不懂自己为什么感到紧张，他不是没有摸过女人的丝袜，更不是没有摸过Roger的腿，可现在摸着穿在Roger腿上的女士丝袜让他感觉自己变成了会看着邻座女孩白袜短裙脸红的思春期男孩，欲望都往下半身跑。  
“Brian，”Roger一定注意到了他的异常，也知道那是因为什么，他抬起另一只没有被Brian握住的小腿，恶意地拿脚尖蹭他的下身，“你硬了。”  
Brian当然知道他硬了，事实上他早在街上看着Roger穿女装抽烟的时候就硬了，刚才躲在浴室里的时候他甚至想着Roger的衬衫和短裙自我发泄了一次，可他不知道为什么现在他光是摸着Roger穿着丝袜的腿就又兴奋起来，难道是有什么自己也不知道的奇怪性癖吗，他自我唾弃般地想。  
“怕什么，Brian？”坐在床上的人对他笑，脚尖依旧踩着他勃起的下身，不轻不重的力道几乎折磨着他发疯，Roger低下头拨开他已经沾了汗的卷发亲吻他，勾着他的皮带将他拉到床上，压在自己身上，“又不是没有睡过。”

他的确不是没有和Roger睡过，他甚至早就记不清他和Roger到底是从哪个时间点开始滚到一起，到今天总共睡了多少次，但他知道这一次和以往多次都不同。他解开Roger的白衬衫和衬衫之下的黑色胸罩的时候手指都在颤抖，内衣的肩带从Roger的肩头滑落，露出白皙平坦的胸部，不似平常女性丰满。那一瞬间他竟感到莫名失望，为了掩饰他低下头含住对方的乳尖，Roger在他身下发出轻微的呻吟，揪住他后脑勺的头发，挺动胸膛将自己往他嘴里送。他在对方的拉扯下抬头，那个吻一路从胸膛转移到锁骨，又沿着脖颈的血管一路向上，最后落到粉色的嘴唇上。Brian尝到女性化妆品的工业香气，那点若有似无的香气又迅速被Roger口中浓烈的烟酒味吞没，消失无踪。  
撕拉一声，Roger空闲的另一只手扯开了Brian裤子的拉链，炙热的阴茎脱离了紧身衣物的束缚，立刻抵上他的大腿。Roger匆忙地又要脱下自己的短裙，却被Brian握住手腕阻止。  
“等等，穿着它吧。”Brian不敢看他，似乎觉得说出这样的要求在某种程度上承认了自己对女装Roger Taylor的特殊幻想，但是Roger没有反对。于是他低下头亲吻Roger敞开的衬衫之下露出的腰部肌肤，终于鼓起勇气掀起了少女禁忌的黑色短裙。  
他倒抽了一口气，少女裙下太过有冲击力的景色令他失语，他惊讶地抬头看了一眼Roger，发现对方正得意地看着他。  
“怎么？”对方甚至故意抬了一下腰，好让Brian看得更清楚短裙之下的黑色底裤，“想夸我是个好女孩吗？”  
好女孩才不会穿这样色情的内衣，黑色的蕾丝紧紧勒在Roger的臀部上，勾勒出对方已经完全勃起的阴茎，Brian光是看着就感觉血液同时在往自己的大脑和下半身涌。他最后痴迷地看了一眼眼前的景象，才扯掉了那件和黑色胸罩配套的蕾丝内裤。近乎粗暴的动作换来身下人的咯咯轻笑，Roger配合地扭动臀部张开双腿，做出邀请的姿势。  
这样充满诱惑的邀请不需要第二次，Brian急切地拿过床头的润滑油，拿手指草草准备了几下后就迫不及待地进入他。Roger发出一声高亢的呻吟，三分痛苦七分愉悦，他紧紧的搂住身上的人，指甲在Brian的背上留下长长几道红痕，后穴比拥抱更紧地包裹住刚入侵体内的阴茎。  
Brian咬着牙，等Roger点头表示自己完全适应之后才开始小幅度抽动起来。Roger在他的抽插下仰起脖子急促喘息，喉结露出的弧度仿佛在等待一个吻的降临，他张开双腿夹紧了Brian的腰，两个人的下半身结合得不能更紧密，Roger的下身渗出前液，蹭在Brian的小腹上。  
“Roger……Roger……”Brian叫着Roger的名字吻他，从喉结到下巴再到嘴唇。漂亮的男人在他身下煽情地喘息呻吟，灼热的气息喷在他的鼻子上，他低头就能看到对方还画着的眼妆，这让他感到一种迷醉，性欲酒精和Roger近似女性的美丽在诱惑他说些什么，“我……”  
Brian突然哽住了，一瞬间大脑变得格外清醒或者不清醒，他不知道自己该说些什么，说我爱你吗？然而这真的是他该对Roger Taylor说的话吗，对方是他最好的朋友，同事，乐队伙伴，他们一起排练，演出，玩笑，甚至做爱，然而他真的能对Roger说我爱你吗，他有勇气，有资格说这句话吗。  
真奇怪，他突然意识到自己为什么对女装的Rogerina有一种特殊的迷恋，也许在潜意识里他还不能接受自己爱上同性，他宁愿和自己做爱的是一个和Roger相似的叫做Rogerina的女孩。  
而如果真的有那么一个Rogerina，他不敢保证自己会不会抛下Roger投入她的怀抱，不是因为她比Roger更好更值得被爱，也不是因为他更爱她，而是因为性别。  
可是爱上Roger没有错，他不该牵扯一个无辜的女孩，调酒师的话又在他耳边响起。  
说话的人也许没想过说出没有错这句话需要多大勇气，Brian自认不像Roger那样勇敢，能够转着圈问穿女装又有什么错。  
他突然觉得自己心里装满了苦水，苦水从心底漫到喉咙口，让他说不出话来。他只能从Roger的吻里寻求安慰，下身更加快速猛烈地抽插着，床头随之抖动撞在墙上发出凌乱的声响。Roger挺起身迎合他的动作，还挂着白色短袜的脚踝勾在他的背后，短裙下摆蹭在他赤裸的大腿上。他的尖叫声太甜腻，让Brian分不清自己怀里的到底是Roger还是Rogerina。  
”Rog——对不起——“Brian不知道自己为什么道歉，只是胡乱地扯着一手的金发操着身下的男孩。他曾经怀念早些年对方还留着一头长发的时候，那时候的Roger不需要假发看上去也像个女孩，在床上的时候Brian还可以欺骗自己不爱他，只是因为他太像个漂亮女孩，而自己正好需要这么个漂亮女孩来发泄不安分的欲望。  
可后来有越来越多的女孩扑向他的床，Roger也剪掉了一头长发，比起漂亮更适合被称作英俊，可他还是只愿意和Roger上床，他从来没想过为什么——也许Roger并不是漂亮女孩的替代品。  
快要来临的高潮夺走了他最后一点还在正常运作的理智，他死死压住身下的男人用力抽动着，一只手撸动对方戳在自己小腹上的阴茎，前液沾了他满手，撸动时发出的水声和床头的撞击声同频。对方很快发出一声几乎是呜咽的呻吟，射在他的手里。他感到一股莫名的满足，拿沾满了精液的手指抚摸对方的下巴和嘴唇，Roger立刻将吉他手的手指含入口中，伸出舌头将自己的精液吃得干净，又用唾液将他的手指沾湿，发出放荡的水声和呻吟声。  
在那样煽情的声音中，Brian越发快速地抽插着，直到在Roger体内射精的时候他才想起自己甚至没带安全套，但已经太迟，他有些抱歉地从Roger身体里抽出来，白色的浊液沿着对方的大腿根流出，弄脏了黑色的裙摆和白色的床单，Roger无力地敞开着腿，两个人的体液在他的下身混得一片狼藉。  
高潮后的男孩喘着气脸色潮红，眼线花了一片，睫毛上带着不知是泪还是汗的水珠，可是男人的蓝色眼睛看着他，眼神一如既往的清亮，就像第一次见面时他低头给鼓调音时的眼神，又或者是在录音室里一起写歌录音争论谈笑时的眼神，在每一次演出时自己回头看到他从鼓架里抬起头时的眼神。  
Brian在那个眼神里恍然大悟，从来没有什么Rogerina，他拥有的只有Roger，会穿黑色短裙和丝袜，却是如假包换男人的Roger Taylor。

“没关系的，Brian。”Roger突然说，他懒懒地搂着还趴在他身上的Brian，漫不经心地摸着他的肩膀，指尖扶过突起的瘦削肩骨，像是调情又像是安抚，“没关系，这不是错。”  
爱上同性没有关系，男扮女装更不是错，他们都是普通人，只是需要勇气接受自己活得和别人不一样，但这从来不是错误。  
“我知道。”  
Brian看着Roger的蓝眼睛说，凑上去亲吻他还留着乱七八糟粉色唇膏的嘴唇。  
“我爱你。”

END


End file.
